


Back for you.

by fondlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Humiliation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sexual Tension, its just the story, its really fluffy, larry - Freeform, pretty much domestic larry, sorry - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondlou/pseuds/fondlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is the footie captain. He has too many friends and he's not sure if all of them are there for him or just to achieve a higher position on the social scale.</p><p>Harry is reserved, and has only ever really hung out with his only friend. He could care less about what others thought of him. Or at least thats what he told himself.</p><p>Until he moves to Doncaster for 9th grade at the Doncaster school for boys. He manages to stay unnoticed by almost everyone until he is paired up with Louis, and Harry comes into the spotlight of the 'populars'. But when the other boys sexual desires start to get out of hand, in a school for only boys: theres gotta be some tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hallway, with my head in a book and one finger twisting around my shoulder length hair. Its the first day of Sophomore year and I _couldn't_ be more ready for getting through the year as quickly as possible. I hadn't seen Zayn yet, but he's probably in his homeroom already. Always the early bird. I found my homeroom, 22.01. The history room. I walked in and saw a few kids sat here and there chatting with their friends, none of them looked up at me. Good. I walked past a few rows and sat down next to Zayn.

"How are ya, mate?" He asked once I was finally situated.

"Good, you?" We spoke until the teacher came in, about five minutes late.

He introduced himself as Mr. Duncan and started taking attendance.

"Melanie Grace?"

"Here."

"Zack Malik?"

"Its Zayn. Here." Mr. Duncan wrote it down on his sheet and continued down the list.

"Liam Payne?"

"Here."

"Louis Tomlinson?"

....

"Louis Tomlinson?" 

Just then the door opened a boy with light brown hair and the bluest eyes I had ever seen walked in, with a few other guys behind him. 

"Here."

Mr. Duncan made some remark about footie captains and being late whilst Zayn leaned over, "You should probably stop drooling mate." He chuckled.

"Harry Styles?"

"Uh, here. Hi." 

"Niall Horan?"

"Here!"

We went over study breaks and Mr. Duncan told us that the Gym was being remodeled so girls would be having gym class in the old building and guys would be having class outside all year.

"Its gonna get cold." I mumbled and Zayn nodded.

We walked out to our first class; Music. I noticed the blue eyed boy was also heading towards room 23.01.

 _Maybe I'll get a chance to talk to him..._ I thought as we entered the classroom. Zayn and I sat down behind the boy and a blonde, Niall I think. 

I wasn't listening to the teacher, drawing in my notebook was much more interesting.

I wasn't paying attention and I was sure at least half of the class had passed when Louis turned around and tapped on my desk and smiled. He swiveled his chair so it was facing me.

He knee knocked mine. "Oops,"

"Hi."

I smiled and nodded,  _why was this_ _gorgeous human being talking to me?_

"We're partners for the project, she just called them out." His face dropped, "You _are_ Harry right?"

"Yeah, yeah. I j-just wasn't paying attention." I stuttered out. 

He chuckled and said, "Well, lucky I guessed it was you then."

"Yeah, lucky." I said breathlessly.

"You okay? Looking a bit pale their." He said, arching an eyebrow and laughing. "Well, since you weren't listening, we have to write a song. And were preforming in," he looked as his note book. "three weeks."

"Okay, I suppose we should start?"

He nodded, but just five seconds later the bell rings and we both stand up.

"Maybe tomorrow we meet at mine to  work on it? I've got footie practice until five today. Unless you don't mind waiting."

"I don't mind waiting." I say with a smile.

"Alright, meet you back in the library then?"

"Sure," then he turned around, starting to walk away.

"Mate, you're so lucky!" Zayn said. coming up behind me.

"Why?"

"First off, you're partners with a guy you've been drooling over since you saw him. And second off you don't have biology next."

I laughed as he walked away. What do I have? _Gym_. 

I went into the lockers and got changed into my PE kit. It looked good on the other guys, especially Louis. The sorts went to his knees and made his body look great, unlike mine. Which ended mid-thigh and was way too small. The shorts were pretty much painted on and you could see my tattoo's right through this plain white shirt. _  
_

I threw on my shirt and ran out side. Everyone was doing laps. A few guys stopped and looked at me when I joined them, and laughed but continued running. We never had to wear PE kits until 10th grade and I got out of Gym almost all of last year due to a severe leg injury.

I was running when I felt a hand on my arm. It was Louis. "You look great," He said chuckling and winked. Then ran ahead with his friends.

_Was that flirting? No, he couldn't have been! He has a_ _girlfriend._ _Or was he making fun of me?_

I kept running and acted like I didn't notice Louis and his mates looking back at me and laughing. I sighed and jogged towards the center where the gym teacher was and sat down.

"This until, we are doing physical fitness. Running, takes stamina and speed. But it also takes pacing and slowing down-"

I stopped listening and focused on Louis, who was sat across from me. Nodded and the coach when he looked at him. The first fifteen minutes of his speech people were listening but after that only the serious athletes were listening. There was only one, and his name is Thomas.

Louis' eyes were wandering when he landed on me, noticed I was staring. He smirked and nudged his mate, Adrien, who looked over at me then whispered something to Louis. I was still pretending to listen to coach when out of the corner of my eye I saw Louis and all the boys around him staring at me. And then whispering back to their mates.

_Me? Were they_ _staring at me??_

They weren't far enough away for me to not be able to hear what they were saying.

"He's so hot, did you see him in those shorts?" I heard someone say in just above a whisper.

_They are not talking about me, NO, NOPE, NO._

I kept listening but kept my eyes on coach.

"I just wanted to push him up against something and fuck him, you know?" Someone else said.

"Who, Harry?"

"Oh yeah, so fucking hot." I recognized the voice.

_LOUIS._

After gym class I ran to the guys bathroom and changed there, not bothering to stay in the locker room. _What they were saying, it had to be a joke. **Right**? _

I attended my next two classes, ignoring the looks from the other guys and then fused to lunch.

_Zayn, Zayn.... where are you??_

I walked quickly around the cafeteria and then spotted him, with the blonde guy he's partners with in music.

"Zayn! Um I need to speak to you, like now. Please."

He looked at me and his eyes widened at my distressed plea. "Uh, okay. Okay, one sec Niall. Ill be right back."

Niall nodded and smiled at me.

"What, what is it?" Zayn said while putting his arm around me as we sat on a table away from everyone else.

"Okay, so it was so weird. Like you know how I had gym class second hour?"

"Yeah,"

"So like Louis and all his friends are in that class too and we were all listening to coach and they were talking about... me."

"Like bad things? Oooh I'm going to kill them." He said standing up.

"No! Well yes. Well, I'm not sure. Like they were talking about how.. hot I was."

He smirked, "Isn't that good?" he said, sitting back down. 

"Not when they look at me like they wanted to _eat me_!" I sobbed into his shoulder. I was being pathetic.

"Did they say anything else?" He asked in a much different tone than his previous one.

"Yeah, that t-they wanted to f-fuck me aga-inst a w-wall." I hiccuped. I looked at his face and saw him getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Who said that?" 

"I, I don't know. I wasn't looking and they were whispering so," I wiped my eyes, "I couldn't tell." I sighed. "And like its fine Zayn I don't care about what they said, its just, like, ugh I don't know."

"What, haz?"

"Its just I don't like they way they were looking at me."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a tiny weeny bit of smut here :)

I walked into Louis house, it was big. Bigger than I expected, actually. He showed my around and then led me to his room. To say I was nervous was an understatement.

"I, I actually started on some lyrics this morning, if you'd like to, um, see them."

"I did some also, but lets hear yours, c'mon." He prompted.

I rustled through my bag and pulled out my journal. I handed it t him and he read what I had written in biology.

_People say we shouldn’t be together We're too young to know about forever But I say they don’t know what they're talk-talk-talkin’ about (talk-talk-talkin’ about)_

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger So I don’t wanna wait any longer I just wanna tell the world that you're mine_

_Oh They don’t know about the things we do They don’t know about the "I love you"’s But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know) T_

_hey would just be jealous of us, They don’t know about the up all nights They don’t know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don’t know about, they don’t know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer Every kiss it gets a little sweeter It’s getting better Keeps getting better all the time, girl They don’t know about the things we do They don’t know about the "I love you"’s But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know) They would just be jealous of us, They don’t know about the up all nights_

_They don’t know I've waited all my life Just to find a love that feels this right Baby they don’t know about, they don’t know about us_

I took a deep breath as he handed me back the notebook.

"That's ironic, actually. What I wrote is a bit like that." He smiled.

We worked for a few hours on the song and we were both relatively proud of it. Or at least I am.

"Wanna have something to eat?" Louis asked

He was wearing a beanie and his shirt was maroon and to say I wasn't drooling would be a lie. 

"Harry?" His eyebrow arched.

 "Hmm? What?"

"Eat. Should we eat?"

"Um, yeah. Sure."

We ordered pizza from Johnny's and I paid.

We were eating in front of the telly when Louis asked something incredulous. 

"Do you wanna spend the night?" He asked, eyes glued to the telly.

I choked, "What?"

"Wanna stay over tonight? We could have some fun." His eyes wandered down my body and I froze.

I do not know what happened but was kissing me.

I pulled away, eyes wide. "I should call my mum." 

I called her and told her I was spending the night. 

"You staying?"

"Yeah." I said, still in a state of shock.

"Wanna go watch telly, in my room?" He said seductively.

I was afraid my voice would betray me so I nodded.

I went up the stairs first, suddenly very aware of how close Louis was. We went into his room and he turned off the lights, turning on the telly.

We had just started a film when I felt his hand on my thigh. All my muscles were tense as his hand slid up and down my leg, I heard him chuckle under his breath.

"Do I make you nervous?" He whispered in my ear.

I looked at him, "A bit."

He smirked and straddled me, grinding his bum down on me. Before I could stop it, a long, loud moan escaped my lips. My face turned a color that was pretty close to scarlet. 

"That was hot, do it again." He whispered, smirking, and grinder harder.

I was moaning and whining pathetically by the time he was done with me. Just like that, he was in-between my thighs, taking off my trousers. Ghosting his breath over the bulge in my boxers. He palmed me and I was so close. He pulled down my boxers just enough to wrap his lips around me and I came in a matter of seconds. We laid there for a few minutes, body's pressed into the others.

"You're huge." He mumbled after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, um, thanks."

We cuddled and fell asleep quickly.

***

I woke to the sound of rustling sheets and low grunts. I looked around but it was still dark in the room. I peered over at Louis who's hand was on his lower region.

"Lou, Louis?"

" _Fuck_. Go back, _uhhhh_ , to sleep, _ugnh_." He grumbled.

I have no clue what came over me but before I knew it I was whispering, "Would you like some help with that?" In his ear and rolling on top of him.

"Yes, please. Please." He moaned.

I shimmied down his legs and situated myself between them. I have never done something like this before, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

I slowly wrapped my hand around his hard member, and pumped slowly. A string of moans fell from his lips, so pretty that I felt my cock twitch.

I licked a fat stripe on the underside of his dick, then enveloped him entirely in my mouth. 

"Shit, god. Jesus _fuck_. You're great, _good_ , **_good_** boy."

His praises gave me confidence as I bobbed my head up and down on his throbbing cock. Before we knew it he was cumin hard in my mouth and I was swallowing every bit of it. He pulled me back up to his face and kissed me. I felt his tongue slip into my mouth and I moaned as ours made contact. He smirked into the kiss and we ended up snogging against his headboard.

***

Bright lights were shining in through the window when I opened my eyes. Louis was gone, what did I expect we weren't dating. We just gave each other blow jobs and made out for a bit, no biggie. There was a note on the bed. Scribbled on a little sticky note.

_**Took the girls to school, we are both sick ;) I'll see you in a little, babe.** _

I texted my mum saying I wasn't at school and that I was sick at home. She didn't need to know _whose_ home I was at, though.


	3. Chapter 3

I waited for Louis to get from dropping his sisters off at school. I had already called my mum saying I was at home, sick. I wandered around his room, looking in the little drawers and on the shelves. I saw a picture, Louis and another boy. They were holding hands, and both in tuxedo's. Louis' had a red carnation in the pocket.

"My first boyfriend."

I jumped. "Hmm? What?"

"He was my first boyfriend, and, well, the last." He said with a chuckle and a hint of venom in his voice.

"What happened?" I whispered. He walked over to his bed and patted the area next to him. I sat down.

"When I was in 8th grade, well, I had a bum that was better than most." He stated with a sense of false pride. "A lot of older guys took notice in this, you see. They would always pin after me, like whoever got me in bed first won. I was little, and stupid. I thought the attention was, you know, nice. Then I met Max. He was nice to me. I didn't think that, y'know, he was part of the game, too. I thought he liked me for me, and not just because everyone else did, too. At first he asked nicely, but then he got too rough. I kept telling him I didn't want to but he didn't listen. Lets just say I wasn't a virgin after he had taken me to prom as his date." Louis choked. I immediately hugged him.

"Oh Lou, I'm so sorry." I cooed as we rocked back and forth, his tears gently streaming down his face and onto my shirt. 

"It's okay, I've gotten over it," a tear hit my hand. "Mostly."

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry."

He looked up at me, "Baby? Really?"

"Would you prefer babe? Or honey?"

"Babe is nice."

"Okay, _babe_."

We watched telly and drank tea almost the entire day. We kissed twice that day.

It was four in the afternoon when I decided to go home.

"Bye, love." He said as I walk rout of the door.

"Bye, this was fun."

"Yes, it was."

"Louis?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"What are we?"

He took a step back, "I, I, what do you want to be?"

"I don't know, thats why  I asked."

He stayed silent for a long time, "See you at school, _Harry_."

"Really? Y'know what? Okay, fine."

"Harry, wait."

"Goodbye."

I walked off of his porch and ran the entire way home. I cried when I was in my bed.

***

I walked into the lobby of my school and I immediately became very aware of how many eyes were on me, raking up and down my body.

I ran to my first class. I pulled on my gym uniform and trainers, and went outside. It was freezing and I was running as fast as I could to avoid being next to anyone else. 

"A'ight, gather over here, idiots!" Coach yelled. "Team building is what we are doing today. So I'm going to put you into pairs and you're going to complete the following exercises. Riddle and Lyndl, Styles and Tomlinson, Harris and Marlo," He continued to go down the list.

I looked over at Louis who was smirking, _back to the usual_.  I rolled my eyes and looked back at coach, who was yelling at two boys who were late due to a last minute snogging session in the changing room. 

After coach was done, Louis and I walked towards each other and got into the position coach was demonstrating. Louis kneeling over me as I laid flat on the ground. "Do a push up, over your partner and when they get close to where your hands are positioned push up, as hard as you can."

Louis lowered himself over me and I tried to push him up. He smirked as he lowered himself closer and closer to my face, until his lips were barely on mine.

I pushed up extra hard and he  lost his breath. He lowered himself and almost his entire body weight was on me.

"Ugh, _get_ **_off_**!"

"Never, _babe_." He was mocking me.

"God, you're such a dick." I said, pushing him away with all my strength

"You want my dick."

"Shut up!" I squealed, all of my breath leaving me. He smirked and got off, grabbing my bum as he helped me up. "Lou- stop it! Is this how its gonna be? You being all nice and great in private but as soon as were in public you become a rude, mother fucking asshole and you sexualize me?? In front of everyone?" A few people were staring.

His face softened, "No, of course not."

"Really? Fucking really? Because thats what it seems like." I said as I walked off of the pitch, ignoring Coach calling me.

I ran into the bathroom, crying. I pulled off the kit and ran to the showers. I toweled off and went back into the changing room, to find Louis sat on the bench in front of my clothes.

"Excuse me, Louis."

"Just, hear me out?"  

I huffed, "Fine."

"I'm sorry, okay? I do like you, I just don't trust you," My eye brows shot up, I scoffed. "No! Not that I don't trust you, I just don't trust you with me. Ugh! Why can't i talk to you! I'm sorry, I just don't wanna put myself back out there only to get shoved back to where I am! I'm scared that if I take this, whatever it is, any further you'll just hurt me! I don't want that again!"

I took a deep breath and sat next to him, "You think I'm not scared?" I smiled.

"Are you?"

"Terrified."

"Oh, yeah. One more thing," He looked at me, his eyes going from playful to dead serious in a second. "The other guys, they, they look at you like an object. I've heard them talking, and I, I thought it was just banter but I, just be careful. Okay? I don't think they'd ever try anything on you but just in case they do, I'm going to be around. Okay?"

"Okay, so wait what are we?"

"I would love it if you were my boyfriend, if you don't mind." He smirked.

"I'd love to be." We kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, its not much but hey, Im new here. Expect more soon :))))


End file.
